


The first time we met, I loved you

by NocturnalNighthawk



Series: Raptor’s Rabid Ravings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But consensual, F/M, I was trying to write something happy but look where that got me, If anything at least it’s consensual, It’s been in my Word folder for a coon’s age, Look idk what the fuck okay?, Never goes past kissing, No beta we die like illiterates, Obsession, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalNighthawk/pseuds/NocturnalNighthawk
Summary: A doctor who sidelines as a murderer falls in love with the cop sent to investigate him, the cards fall from there.
Relationships: Doctor (oc)/Cop (oc)
Series: Raptor’s Rabid Ravings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780150





	The first time we met, I loved you

The first time I saw you, you walked into my office. Your keen, keen eyes looked around and took note of every tiny detail. Sometimes I've wondered if you noticed the spinach in my secretary’s teeth. Judging by your smirk, I'm guessing you did. I've never asked, though. 

You were cocky as you stood by my front desk and pulled out your badge, asking if the doctor was available. Of course I was, I was watching you from around the corner. But you didn't know that yet, did you? The secretary allowed you into the medical area, and you strutted your way through the hall. I met you half-way, and right then I could tell. You knew I was the doctor you were looking for.

You looked me dead in the eye, considered your options for a bit, nodded, and began questioning me. I was intrigued, I must admit. You didn't show fear even knowing I was the killer you were after. So that's why I told the truth when you questioned me. Because I wanted to see what you would do. Yes, I was the doctor of that person. And this person. And all of the others you showed me that day. The first one came in for a flu shot. They didn't know that I added something special to their needle, they died within hours. The next came in for a fast heart, I prescribed them medicine. Luckily their pharmacy doesn't really care and didn't notice the dosage. You knew what was happening. But you simply smiled, wished me a good day, and left. My heart skipped a beat and I knew I was in love. 

The second time I saw you, you were dressed like everyone else with no badge to be seen. You didn't walk as cocky, and your eyes weren't as keen. You scheduled this visit and the secretary simply allowed you back when your name was called. You came to me, a known murderer (at least…to you), to be my patient. I decided I was intrigued again and thought to keep you. 

You came in for depression, said you weren't feeling well, like life wasn't worth it. And my heart almost stopped, because you can't kill yourself. You can't be the cause of your beautiful eyes dulling. I won't allow it! I prescribed you the correct dosage of the best medicine and sent you away. I smiled as I heard the bell above the door ring. Because you can't kill yourself. 

Not before I kill you, my love. 

The third time you came in, your throat hurt. Nothing was wrong with it, you just wanted to see me. I was glad, my dear. I wanted to see you, too. If I spent too long listening to your heart, you didn't say anything. When I noticed you watching me too often, I returned the favor and kept it to myself. 

I suggested some throat lozenges that taste like herbs. You smile and leave. It's okay, you'll be back soon. 

Months passed like this, quick visits as your analytical mind made the connection. You knew I wanted to kill you, you wanted to be my last. I smile at your observation skills and kiss your forehead. After all, it's not like the oaths meant much to me, right? You decided one more visit. You would go home one last time, sort out your will, make sure your dog has a place to go, and finish up your last case. You said you would be back in another month, and that I can't kill anyone until then. I agree, you kiss my lips, and while I'm stunned you leave. I come back to myself and smirk. Your blush wasn't well hidden, my dear. 

The month passes slowly, it seems it will never end. And then you are in front of me again, alive for the last time. You smile and take my hand, watch me trustingly as I prepare your death. And as I lead you to it, you laugh and kiss me one last time. Your eyes filled with love even as they dull, your lips whispering endearments even as they go slack. Your heart skips a beat for me before it stills, and your hand squeezes mine before it falls to your side. 

Now you're here on my table, love, and I grin with the realization. You're mine forever now, because death is the best way to show affection. I kiss your cold lips even as the sirens sound out front. I sit by your side even as the cops you worked for slam through my empty lobby. The secretary left as you came in, giving a giggle and a tiny wave of the fingers. She knew we were in love, but she had the act all wrong. And there is no need for patients if you are to be my last. 

The police burst into our room, see you dead on the bed. They see me smiling softly, eyes showing reciprocated emotion. They see our hands entwined again, one strong and warm and one limp and cold. And they fire their guns. Soon my love, I will be with you forever. After all, death did us part, and so death reunited us. Because that's the best way to show my love for you, darling. Ensuring our souls forever dance in harmony. 

And if we are reborn? Well... I can always try again. Until life do us part, for the first time we met, I loved you. And only death offers us eternity.


End file.
